The Smurflings (Hero Stories)/Part 3
Late that evening, all the Smurfs were gathering at the theater to listen to the concert. Papa Smurf saw Wonder sitting in the crowd; he noticed Hero wasn't with her. "Mind if I smurf here, Wonder?" Papa Smurf asked when he joined her. "Of course not, Papa Smurf," Wonder said. "Feel free." "Hero still not back yet?" Papa Smurf asked again. "No, Papa Smurf! I'm starting to worry," Wonder answered. "Don't worry, my dear, I'll smurf Homnibus a letter tomorrow morning," Papa Smurf said. "Thanks, Papa Smurf!" Wonder said. Just then, Brainy appeared on the stage and was greeted by silence. "Hmpf! Of all the smurf! I smurf them the smurfiest concert in all of smurfdom, and this is how they repay me!" Brainy thought to himself. He then proceeded to start up the band and began to conduct the symphony. As they were playing, the other Smurfs started falling asleep. "Mezzo, vivace, allegro ma non troppo!" Brainy said, as he conducted the symphony. Papa Smurf soon noticed a Smurf on his right hand side was snoring, "Wake up, Lazy! You're snoring!" he whispered as he shook his arm. The Smurf soon woke up; it was Hefty, "Huh? What?! I'm Hefty!" he said, sounding tired. "Oh? Sorry, Hefty!" Papa Smurf said. "Voila! That'll bring the house down with applause!" Brainy thought to himself as he finished, but instead of applause, only Papa Smurf clapped, but it was a courtesy clap. "Hmm... And now for something in a different style: meet The Smurflings!" Papa Smurf said, introducing them. "Why, yes! Go ahead, Smurflings! The tomatoes will soon be smurfing! Hee hee hee!" Brainy thought to himself as he left the stage. "One... two... one-two-three-four...," Slouchy said, before the three began to play their music, catching the other Smurfs by surprise. It was much better than the music Brainy had played. "Hey!" Handy said. "Wow! That music's smurf!" Hefty said, liking the sound of it. "Yes, that's smurfily good!" Jokey added. "The laddies music really is smurftastic!" Fergus said. "No, it's bad! It's the music of savages! Smurf tomatoes at them!" Brainy said, not believing what he was hearing. Hefty then threw a tomato into his face, making him walk away in shame. "Come on, Smurfs! Let's leave with dignity!" Brainy said sadly. "Wait! We like what they're doing!" Clumsy said. "COME ON, SMURFS, DANCE!" Natural shouted as they played. Every Smurf then proceeded to dance, except for Grouchy, who was still sitting down. "I hate music!" he muttered to himself. Papa Smurf meanwhile was looking for Brainy, but couldn't find him anywhere. He then proceeded to ask Wonder if she had seen him. "He went that way, Papa Smurf!" Wonder said. Just then Hefty came over, "Hey, Wonder! How about a dance?" he asked. "I don't see why not," Wonder said, as she began to dance with him. Papa Smurf soon found Brainy not too far from the theater. "Okay, traditions are all very nice, but you have to get with the times... stay young," Papa Smurf told him. "Uh... maybe you're right..." Brainy said. "Why, of course...! All right, goodnight, Brainy!" Papa Smurf said, before he began to dance to the music. ... The next morning, the Smurflings awoke to the sound of Harmony's horn. "What an evening! I'm sleepsmurfing!" Natural yawned. The three then saw Smurfette holding a smurfberry basket, still looking awfully glum. "Hold on... Smurfette looks unhappy," Natural said. "Hey, Smurfette! You look really sad!" Slouchy said. "We didn't see you last night!" Snappy said. "That's right! How come?" Natural asked. Smurfette sighed, "I'm sorry, but I didn't feel up to having fun!" she said sadly. "For some time, I've been dreaming of having more than just the one female friend!" "At least be grateful that you're not the only female Smurf, Smurfette," Snappy said. "Like I told Papa Smurf yesterday, I'm grateful that Wonder is smurfing as a member of the village. I love her as a sister! But... sometimes I just wish there were more female Smurfs that I could be friends with," Smurfette said as she walked away, still looking awfully glum. The three Smurflings then looked at each other. "More female friends...," Slouchy said. "What could we do?" Natural asked. "I don't know!" Snappy said. "Hey! I have an idea! But let's go see Papa Smurf first!" Slouchy said, as they headed to Papa Smurf's laboratory. Inside the laboratory, Papa Smurf was writing a letter to his friend Homnibus. "...And if you could tell me when he would be returning to the village, I will be grateful, Yours truly, Papa Smurf," he said, as he wrote it down onto a parchment, gave the letter to a small bird and told it to take the letter to Homnibus' house. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Papa Smurf called. The three Smurflings walked in. "What can I smurf for you, my little Smurflings?" Papa Smurf asked. "Papa Smurf... do you know where Smurfette came from?" Natural asked. "Yes, Smurfette was originally a creation of Gargamel! Why?" Papa Smurf asked. "Oh! No reason!" Slouchy said, trying to sound innocent. "Nothing!" Natural said, also trying to sound innocent. "Uh, do you smurf the formula that he used?" Snappy asked. "No, in fact!" Papa Smurf said. "Ah?" Slouchy said, pretending to sound disappointed. "Too bad!" Natural said. "Okay!" Snappy said, before the three ran into the forest and off to Gargamel's hovel. ... Meanwhile, inside the hovel, Gargamel was trying to give Azrael a bath. "Here, Azrael! You stink you---fleabag!" Gargamel said. "Meow!" Azrael shrieked, as he was forced into the tub. "I took one five years ago! Now, you're going to take A BATH! Because today, we're having lunch at Mummy's," Gargamel said, as he tried to scrub Azrael, but Azrael jumped out of the tub and ran out of the hovel. "HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU DIRTY BEAST! I CAN'T FACE MUMMY'S COOKING ALONE!" Gargamel shouted as he followed. "Come here or I'll change you into... A DOG!" The Smurflings seen him chase after Azrael. "He's gone!" Natural said. "Let's go!" Snappy said. "Let's camosmurf ourselves--to be safe!" Slouchy said, as the three grabbed a bunch of leaves and tiptoed towards the front door. Smurf to Part 4 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Smurflings (Hero Stories) chapters